


Hoe Hoe Hoe (That's What You Are)

by orphan_account



Series: Eclipsial Labs and Research LLC [2]
Category: Eclipsial Scientific Labs And Research LLC, deus est mortuus
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Eclipsial Labs and Research LLC - Freeform, Ferthur eats a drawing pin, Kai finally snapped, Kai is the Snack Table Gremlin, Lizzie is a hoe, Other, bullshit, the interns are traumatized for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The annual Christmas party at Eclipsial Scientific Labs And Research has not gone as planned.





	Hoe Hoe Hoe (That's What You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters belong to @dw_fwedewick_heweiden
> 
> Yes, I wrote something Christmas themed. In April. Don't judge.

The annual Christmas party at Eclipsial Scientific Labs And Research has not gone as planned. 

“This party is a disaster,” Grayson Rosier murmurs, surveying the scene from his perch on the snack table. 

The fire has been mostly put out by now, but the room still smells like smoke. There are a few new bullet holes on the ceiling and walls that no one remembers seeing before. Cookie crumbs and broken glass are all over the floor. 

Behind the snack table, the interns are huddled together, shaking. Some are crying. At least half of them are traumatized for life. 

Loud grunts and moans emanate from the storage closet a few feet away. At some point Lizzie snuck in there with Adam.

Evelyn paces the room furiously, occasionally stopping to bark orders at one of her assistants (“Cainan, we need more cookies ASAP! We’re almost out of the ones with the red sprinkles! And Baal, get Lizzie out of that damn closet!”) 

Dr Pepper and Kai are hiding underneath the snack table. Kai appears to have finally snapped. Either that, or they’ve been possessed by Baal again. They are hissing and clawing at the ankles of anyone who walks past. 

Luke is standing in the corner dissociating and eating chips, and Ferthur is next to him, chewing on a drawing pin. There were balloons floating around a few hours ago, and there are still a few surviving ones, bobbing cheerfully amidst all the chaos. 

The door to the closet bursts open and Lizzie skips out, with Adam close behind her. Their hair and clothes are dishevelled.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, HOES!” Lizzie shrieks, twirling. 

Dr Pepper bursts into tears.


End file.
